The present disclosure relates to a control method for adapting a velocity of the pushing aid of an electric bicycle and to a control unit which is configured to carry out this method. The disclosure also relates to an electric bicycle having the control unit.
Documents DE 20 2005 018 126 U1 and DE 20 2005 006 684 U1 each describe a starting aid operating mode for an electric bicycle, wherein the starting aid can also be used as a pushing aid. The starting aid is activated by actuation of a switch on the handlebars. As a result of the activation, the electric motor generates a torque for driving the electric bicycle without pedalling assistance by the cyclist. This results in a velocity of the electric bicycle which is just below or equal to the legally prescribed maximum velocity for a starting aid or pushing aid. In document DE 20 2005 018 126 U1 the electric vehicle additionally has a gearshift for changing the transmission ratio between the pedal crank axis and the rear wheel axis. In order to generate a defined velocity of the starting aid, there is a changeover to a known transmission ratio of the gearshift.